


Today

by Macadamanaity



Series: Generated Anomalies [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey's End in the Generated Anomalies 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I meant this to be fluffy. ::fail::

Annie wouldn’t come out of her room for a week. No matter how much she begged the TARDIS, Jenny couldn’t find a way in. The Doctor wouldn’t even try. They didn’t really go anywhere, just sat like lumps in the Vortex. Jenny was half-worried her dad _would_ fix the chameleon circuit but mostly he just poked at gears half-heartedly and fixed the remaining damage from the past few days.

Annie’s granddad had offered, thought up his brilliant plan to introduce Annie as a long-lost cousin to the family, which wouldn’t have been ideal and would have been upsetting, yeah, but at least she could have been there and with her mum and relatives in some way.

The Doctor had said no. Jenny had felt the word like a physical slice into to her hearts and could sense her dad feeling the same, as he said it. She understood why. She did. Annie was too tied into everything they had done, from their birth, to saving them from the wasp in the 1920s, and saving the man himself, to that alternate world in the Library computer, to clinging to her mom as the TARDIS burned in the heart of the Dalek station. She would have triggered Donna’s memories before long, and that would have been the end of Donna Noble.

Just seconds before the Doctor had placed his hands on his friend’s temples, with worlds of apology and regret in his eyes, Donna had looked to Annie, whom Jenny was restraining while chanting ‘sorry sorry I’m so sorry’ like a prayer, and said,

“I love you, honey. You keep these two in line… they’re family, after all.”

And he had done it. Donna had collapsed and the three of them wept. Annie hugged her mother one last time, and took her ring. All three of them took Donna into the Noble house and put her to bed. When they finally heard Donna moving about upstairs, Jenny and Annie kissed Sylvia and Wilfred goodbye and went outside.

Annie said she wanted to remember her mum as she was, not how she would be or used to be. Jenny knew there was more to Donna than the months they had known her–years had crafted her to make her as she was, as surely as Jenny could feel the moon’s pull crafting the beaches of the world and a bay in Norway–but she took her sister’s hand and followed her home.

Just before the bedroom door shut decisively between them, Annie turned to Jenny and said,

“I think he named me well after all.” Jenny gave her a blank look and Annie smiled sadly before reminding her, “Little Orphan Annie.”

Jenny couldn’t pretend to understand what Annie felt. She had gone from one dad, to two, to almost three. And though she had lost the half-Doctor and Donna, she still had her Dad, pure and simple, no matter how close she had come to losing everything altogether. And she still had Annie.

One hundred and seventy two hours, forty-three minutes, and fifty-six seconds later, Annie emerged wearing one of Donna’s more _creative_ tops. She cleared her voice pointedly and the Time Lords looked up from Jenny’s studies.

A familiar glint in her gaze dared them to say what they were thinking, to ask how she was.

“So, where are we going today?” Her voice was strong, clear, and defiant: Donna’s daughter, every inch of her.


End file.
